


Magic Shop

by RobronSugdenDingle



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Fantasy, M/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Potions, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 19:04:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16101878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobronSugdenDingle/pseuds/RobronSugdenDingle
Summary: "Liv. Speak. Now""IturnedAaronintoadog!""What?"Liv cleared her throat and looked down at her feet."I turned Aaron...accidentally turned him into a...a...dog...""What?!"





	Magic Shop

**Author's Note:**

> So I watched Howls Moving Castle because I'm a huge freaking Weeb and Its one of my favourite movies along with all the other Ghibli movies and I couldn't help but think of this quick but funny au.

  
"Liv?! Have you seen Seb's...what you reading there?"  
  
Liv slammed the magic book shut and stood up to face Robert, her big brother's husband, a father figure and co-owner of the Mill Magic Shop. He currently stood there, suit on and Seb in his arms, unusually not wearing his silver coloured owl headband.   
  
"Looking for his headband?"  
  
Robert nodded and took a glance around the room.  
  
"He needs it, we're going out soon..."  
  
Liv shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Sorry. I ain't seen it"   
  
"Right, thanks"   
  
Robert walked out the room and down into the main shop area. The headband surely couldn't be down here could it? He looked and looked until his husband thankfully appeared behind him with the item in his hand.  
  
"Looking for this?"  
  
Robert smiled and watched Aaron put it on Sebs head, the little owl magic charm dangling to the side. Sure Robert was just going to the shops, but the headband was important, it kept Seb safe, quite literally. Aaron was the one to suggest it actually, and after practicing on so many charms and perfecting it, he crafted a tiny metal owl and set a spell on it before sewing the charm onto the headband. As long as Seb wore that, he couldn't get hurt.  
  
"You know, I could've charmed another one of you lost it"   
  
"Too much time. I wanna get to the store before the half price sale finishes. We've ran out of eggs by the way, I blame Liv"   
  
Aaron smiled and shook his head, kissed the top of Sebs head and then Roberts lips.  
  
"God you sound like such a dad...right, well, stores opening in half an hour, try and be back by then ok?"  
  
Robert nodded and quickly kissed Aaron again before walking to the door, twisting the dial to the blue colour and opened the door to the centre of Hotten town. He shut the door and Aaron watched the dial automatically switch back to the red colour, back in Emmerdale.  
  
"Liv?! Hurry up will you?! You need to finish the potion orders for Mr Tate!"  
  
"Yeah yeah give me a minute!"  
  
She stomped down the stairs, book underneath her arm and Aaron eyed it suspiciously.  
  
"Oh god...what's that?"  
  
Liv shrugged her shoulders and shut the book and read the title out loud.  
  
" 'Book of Magic and Mutt, Fabulous and Feline'. Maybe that's a typo cause this book is rubbish! It doesn't even tell you anything useful in here!"  
  
Aaron opened the book on her hands and flicked to a random page.  
  
"This isn't useless. Have you even tried any out?"  
  
"What, like this one? Sure, I'll go ahead, wave my hands and say how much I would love for you to turn into a Bagheera Bagooda won't I?"  
  
"Well-!"  
  
A flash of light interrupted them both and was so bright they had to cover their eyes. Liv dropped the book and when she opened them, standing beside her...was no longer her big brother, but a sleeping Bagheera dog.  
  
"Oh my god...."  
  
  
......  
  
  
So Robert hadn't meant to take more than half an hour, but it wasn't as if he was able to use his magic outside the shop and into a place where...non magic wielders were. So instead of applying a fresh fruit spell, he had to manually check for himself, squeezing the surface of the apples and checking the colour of the bananas, knowing that Seb liked the ones with the brown spots. Apparently they were more jucier?  
  
Anyways, he carried the plastic bag in hand, proud of all the good sales he managed to get and walked to the Magic Shop. People were aware of Wizards and Warlocks and Witches being born into the world, but either chose to ignore them, acknowledge them and hate them or try and understand them.   
  
Thankfully he could say he was one to try and understand them. It was how he and Aaron got together after all. He only knew the basic spells, the food ones that proved to be useful for Seb. Other than that, he couldn't use any other magic.  
  
When he reached the store, he found a long line of customers outside the door. Wow! The shop must be doing amazing!  
  
"Afternoon Miss Hart"   
  
"May as well be night! I've been waiting for a half hour! It's rude to keep a lady waiting!"  
  
She was old, stuck up and stuck her nose in the air everytime she spoke. Robert hated her on the inside.   
  
"I'll check what the problem is Miss..."  
  
He opened the door. Liv, who was inside, watched the dial switch to blue, which could only mean one thing. Robert was back.  
  
"Liv?! You know we've got a long line of customers right?!"  
  
Seb squirmed into Roberts chest and yawned and Robert smiled at him before setting the plastic bag down. He looked around the empty room before hearing a bark and even Seb looked at his daddy's face in confusion.  
  
"Liv?!"  
  
Liv poked her head out of the back and smiled, a little too big for Robert to believe she was not innocent in...whatever she was doing.  
  
"Hey Rob! Back already? Uhh...I think we need to close the shop today..."  
  
"Where's Aaron? Why close the shop?!"  
  
"Umm...Aaron's...feeling a bit low..."  
  
"What do you mean low?"  
  
Robert watched Liv squirm uncomfortably before he noticed the book she carried behind her back. He frowned a little and looked for a place to set Seb down. He quickly put him down on the carpet and let him crawl about in the empty space.  
  
"Liv. Speak. Now"   
  
"IturnedAaronintoadog!"  
  
"What?"  
  
Liv cleared her throat and looked down at her feet.  
  
"I turned Aaron...accidentally turned him into a...a...dog..."  
  
"What?!"  
  
Robert ran towards the door, spun the dial to all the colours, opened the door and stuck a closed sign on the outside. He did this for all four and by the time he had ran upstairs, he found what was supposed to be Aaron nuzzling into Seb. Seb hugged and squeezed the huge dogs nose, arms tightly wrapped around it's mouth as well. The dog slobbered all over Sebs hands and just before the baby stuck his own fist into his mouth, Robert ran and scooped up Seb, grabbing his arm away from him.  
  
"No no! Germs...bad! Come on I'll clean you up..."  
  
Robert pointed at the dog and then the carpet.  
  
"You...stay?"  
  
After Robert had cleaned Seb back up and set him down in his cot upstairs for his afternoon nap, he walked back into the room where his literal mutt of a husband lay in. The dog, or should he call him Aaron, was lying on the red patterned rug, licking his paws and slobbering all over the carpet.  
  
"Liv, you better have found a way to change him back!"  
  
Liv pouted.  
  
"You sure? He's cuter this way..."  
  
"I am not sharing a bed with a dog! Nor will I be kissing one either!"  
  
"You sure? You know there's nothing wrong with beastiality an-"  
  
"There's everything wrong with that! Look Liv, find the spell to reverse it and do it! What one did you even use?"  
  
Liv pointed at the page and glanced at the many words inside.  
  
"This one"   
  
Robert took the book off her and began reading. Despite him not being able to do magic, he could still read the spells and help out with potions whenever he could. He was more of a writing guy than...getting his hands dirty kind of guy.  
  
"Here! Have you tried this one?"  
  
Liv quickly read it and gasped.  
  
"I can't do that one! I'm...I'm not strong enough to say that kind of spell!"  
  
"Well, you're the only one around! Can't you use Aaron's wand or something?"  
  
"Yeah and burn my hands off? No thanks. You know you cant use anyone elses wand except your own"   
  
Robert groaned and walked to the other side of the room beside the bookcases. He flicked through, knowing where every single book sat like the back of his hand and pulled one out, flicked through the pages and paused when finding it.  
  
"How about this one? It says it'll be an hour to make up but...it should work"   
  
Liv nodded.  
  
"Sure. I'm out of ideas anyways"   
  
  
......  
  
  
An hour later, Robert emptied out the option that lay in the ladle and tilted it until it began pouring into the glass vial. Robert watched the colours fade from green to purple, little white dog bone shaped bits of foam floating around inside and finally it turned clear, just like water. Liv sat on the carpet with Seb in her arms and Aaron lay beside them, nuzzle on top of Liv's knee and Sebs hand constantly tugging on its fur.  
  
Even with Aaron being a dog, he still protected Liv and Seb and refused to part with them. Robert walked over and awkwardly patted the dog on the head and made an awful attempt to force open it's mouth. Unfortunately, the dog barked loudly and Robert backed off, huffed and glanced at Liv who giggled in his direction.  
  
"Liv...help me?"  
  
"Well....he's a dog Robert. Put it in his food. Duh"   
  
"Oh. Aaron's gonna kill me..."  
  
  
.....  
  
  
"There you go. Get that down you"   
  
Aaron stood up on his paws and walked over to the bowl, sniffed it and then stuffed his face in it, munching on the food greedily. The food that Robert had mixed with the new potion.  
  
"So how long does it take for the potion to work?"  
  
"It just says he needs to sleep it off and hopefully when he wakes...he'll be fine..."  
  
"Oh"   
  
....  
  
During the night, Robert found it hard to sleep. He had gotten so used to a bed where he could cuddle into Aaron's back and kiss the back of his neck that trying to sleep in an empty bed was...hard.  
  
He pulled the covers tighter, grabbed Aaron's pillow and ended up hugging that, desperately pretending it was him he hugged instead. The door creeked open and Robert gasped, pretended he was asleep and threw the pillow back onto Aaron's side of the bed. He ended up looking up at the door when he didnt hear Liv's whimper she gave when she had a nightmare and Seb? Well...Seb could barely crawl...he could, but just barely.   
  
He felt the bed dip down beside him and he rolled over to find it was Aaron, still a dog, who had ended up lying down beside Robert. Robert patted the dog's head twice and ended up falling asleep easily that night.  
  
  
.......  
  
  
Robert woke to the sound of screaming and instantly shot up out of bed. He turned his face towards the open bedroom door and watched Liv run away with her face in her hands. It only took him a second to realise why.  
  
The potion had worked because Aaron lay on top of the covers with his body curled up and on top of that...no clothes.   
  
Ah. No wonder Liv ran away.  
  
Aaron must have not noticed because he only groaned and threw an arm over his eyes blocking whatever light hit him. Robert only stared at his husband and grabbed the extra blanket that lay folded at the bottom of the bed and draped it over his husband.  
  
"Rob...how much did i drink last night?"  
  
Robert only smiled and pressed a kiss onto his head.  
  
"Just enough" 


End file.
